The Marco Diaz Support Group
by Ybarra87
Summary: Marco is person who makes an impression on you no matter what but what if the impression he made on some certain people was something they could never forget causing them to form a support group? I don't own anything belonging to SVTFOE.


**This was something I thought up and had to tell. Anyway hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Mewni. Janna was currently there visiting Star and Marco. Right now she was spending time with Star while Marco was off in the castle training. Suddenly an alarm on her phone went off. Janna taking a look at it turned to Star. "Star, I have to get going now. I have to be somewhere soon." Janna said.

"Okay Janna." Star replied. "I'll send you back."

Before Star could use her magic to open a portal Janna stopped her. "If it's okay with you Star, I'll have Marco send me back." She said. "Besides I would like to say goodbye to him in person."

"Sure it is." Star said. "Marco should be too far."

"Don't worry Star, I'll find him." Janna replied as she gave a small smirk and left the room to find Marco.

It took Janna a matter of minutes but she had found Marco arguing with a girl with short orange hair and green eyes. "Higgs, I don't know what your problem is." Marco said to the girl. "You wanting a sparring partner so I agreed to be your partner. We sparred for almost an hour and now you're yelling at me for no reason!"

"I'll tell you what my problem with is, you nerd!" Higgs shouted. "I didn't ask you to spar with me!"

"Then you could of told me that you didn't want to spar with me." Marco replied.

Higgs just scoffed. "You wanted me to say no to you in an attempt to make me look bad as a squire!" Higgs yelled. "I agreed because I saw what you were up to! I also know you were holding back the entire time!"

Marco just gave out a frustrated groan. "I wasn't holding back Higgs. In fact I was giving it all I got against you." He said.

Higgs just rolled her eyes. "Oh please you expect me to believe you nerd?!" She shouted.

Before Marco could say anything else Janna snuck up behind Marco. "Hey Marco." She said scaring him in the process.

Marco then turned to face her. "Janna do you really have to sneak up on me and scare me everytime?" He asked.

Janna just gave a smirk. "Do I have to? No but it's so hard not to seeing the scared look on your face." She replied as she glanced at Higgs who was just staring at her. "So who's your friend?"

"This is Higgs." Marco answered. "She's my rival."

"Oh please, like I would consider you my rival!" Higgs scoffed out. "I mean what kind of person would help their rival?"

Marco just gave out a frustrated growl. "A person who wants a rival to help challenge themselves!" He shouted. "I consider you my rival because I consider you the best squire and you help challenge myself and push me to become better!"

Hearing that Higgs gave out a thankful and happy look but quickly changed it to an angry one hoping no one caught it. Unfortunately Janna caught it causing her to give out another smirk. Before Higgs could start yelling back at Marco, Janna snapped her fingers saying. "Chicken butt." Causing Marco to pass out.

Higgs just stared at Marco confused at what just happened and then looked at Janna who had her phone out and was taking pictures of him. "What did you do to him?" Higgs asked her.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about he's just sleeping." Janna replied as she finished taking pictures and looked at Higgs. "So how long have you had a crush on Marco?" She asked.

Higgs immediately turned red hearing that. "I don't know what you're talking about! I don't have a crush on him! I mean look at him he's such a nerd!" She shouted out while avoiding looking Janna in the eyes.

"Relax, I'm not going to judge you." Janna replied as she crouched down and started searching Marco. "In fact I want you to come with me somewhere."

"Where?" Higgs asked as Janna pulled out Marco's scissors.

"A place where you won't be judged and be among others who understand you." Janna said as she opened up a portal and then placed the scissors in Marco's hand.

Higgs just thought for a moment. "Well I don't have anything important to do today." She said.

"Good then you go ahead while I handle this." Janna said as Higgs went into the portal. Janna then stood in front of the portal and snapped her fingers waking Marco up.

Marco then woke up confused at what had just happened. "What happened?!" He shouted as he saw Janna standing in front of a portal.

"Oh that girl from earlier hit you from behind knocking you out." Janna replied.

"Why is there a portal behind you?" Marco asked.

"Well I need to get back home so I used your scissors to open a portal and placed them back in your hand." Janna responded. Marco just sat there still confused as Janna went into the portal as she said. "Later Marco."

As Janna came out she saw Higgs standing right next to the building that the portal was in front of. "So where is this place you want me to join you at?" She asked.

"Inside. Follow me." Janna replied as she then walked inside as Higgs followed her down a hall and stopped in front of a door. Janna stood in front of the door and reached for the door handle. Before opening it she said. "Behind this door you meet some people who feel the same way you do about Marco. They have a hard time showing their feelings for him so they keep them bottled up and only let them out in these meetings only. Welcome to the Marco Diaz Support Group." Janna then opened the door revealing three girls sitting inside. They were Brittney, Chantelle, and Sabrina.

"It's about time Janna! We were getting tired of waiting." Brittney shouted in an annoyed tone as Janna walked in.

"Well sorry I'm late. I found another potential member for our group today." Janna said as she walked in with Higgs.

Everyone in the room just looked at Higgs. "Who is she?" Chantelle asked.

"Guys this is Higgs. She happens to be a squire in training and also Marco's rival. She also has a crush on him." Janna replied as she sat down.

"I told you I don't have a crush on the nerd!" Higgs shouted.

"It's okay you don't have to admit it if you don't want to." Sabrina told her. "In fact Brittney didn't admit that she liked Marco until after her third meeting here."

Brittney just gave out an annoyed scoff. "Sabrina why did you tell her that?" She asked. "It's none of her business!"

Janna just looked at Brittney. "Brittney I thought I made the rules clear. You behave yourself and I'll show you the pictures I have taken of Marco. If you're not going to follow them then you can leave." She said.

Brittney gave out an annoyed scoff. "Fine! I'll behave." She replied.

Janna then looked at Higgs. "Tell me Higgs what did you think of Marco the first time you met him?" She asked.

"I hated him." Higgs replied. "I worked hard to become a squire but that nerd just had it handed to him because he's the princess' best friend. He didn't have to work hard or earn it!"

"I take it you what you could to make it hard for him to become a squire?" Janna asked.

"Yes, I did but no matter what I tried Marco- I mean that nerd always figured out another way. He thought of other ways to do his job ways that I didn't see coming or know about. I was mad at first seeing this but I realized I could learn from him. Then there's the fact that he acts nice to me even though I told him I didn't like him! He treats me with respect even when I don't deserve it! It frustrates me but the thing is he pushes me to become a better squire." Higgs explained as she then shouted out. "It's just so frustrating! I should hate him but for some reason I can't help but like him! It doesn't make any sense!"

"That's the thing with Marco. For some reason we can't help but like him." Sabrina said.

"Girls why don't we tell Higgs how we came to like Marco." Janna said. "I'll go first. My crush on Marco began on my first day in kindergarten. I was scared since it was a new experience for me and I didn't know what to expect. Marco saw this and offered to help me through the day. He said he was scared too and if we got through the day together then there be nothing to scare us the next day. He didn't have to spend the entire day helping me but he did and that day became one of my most cherished memories and the day I developed my crush on him. However the next day Marco developed a crush on Jackie. I did whatever I could to get him to notice me by teasing him and while I did get his attention on me it didn't get his attention off of Jackie. I began to realize that he may never see me the same way he saw Jackie but I would always have feelings for him. Believe me I have tried to get over him but somehow he always gets my attention back on him. Also I find him very cute when I scare him."

"I'll go next." Sabrina said. "My crush on Marco began in middle school. We were outside playing and I happened to trip falling on my knees scraping them. Even though it was just a scrape and the other kids told me it was no big deal Marco took the time to help get me to the nurse and when she wasn't there he bandaged me up himself. He didn't have to help me but he did and he always takes the time to help bandage me up when I have an accident. You see I tend to get in a lot of accidents and injure myself a lot."

Janna seeing Sabrina was done glanced at Brittney. "Brittney it's your turn." She said.

"Well my crush on Marco began before Star showed up." Brittney said. "It was the weekend and my parents were out of town. I was at a party at a classmate's house and there was alcohol there. I had a couple drinks but the cops showed up so I ran out quickly. I wasn't thinking clearly and was stumbling around the streets not knowing where I was that was when Marco showed up. I guess he was leaving a store when he found me. He saw that I was drunk and tried to help me home. I told him no but he made it clear that he wasn't taking no for an answer. He told me that he wouldn't feel right leaving me on the street where bad things can happen to me knowing he could of helped. I wanted to argue some more but I was beginning to feel sick so Marco just took me home but it didn't end there. When we got to my house he helped me to the bathroom so I could vomit. He stayed by my side for the time I was there and when I was done he helped me into my bed. He wanted to make sure I was going to be fine through the night so he decided to stay. When I woke up I saw that he was asleep in a chair that was right next to my bed apparently he stayed by my side through out the entire night. It gave me a feeling I have never felt before. It's something I can't describe but it made me feel warm and loved. I know my parents love me but they would never stay by my side when I'm sick and would always have someone else take care of me since their time is important. I woke him up after watching him for a few minutes and told him to leave. I also told him that he better not expect any favors from me in the future or tell anyone. He just told me that he was doing the right thing and it was no one's business on what happened. After that we went on with our lives but my crush on him was already there and not going anywhere. I would of act on them but I was concerned on maintaining my image and still am."

Seeing that Brittney was done Chantelle decided it was time for her story. "My crush on Marco began a little bit after Star showed up." She said. "It was after a football game thankfully Star wasn't there so it went fine and our team won. After the game was over I decided to walk home since my house wasn't far but I didn't get far since I was pulled into an alley. It was by the other team football players. They said it was my fault that they lost because my booty distracted them from focusing on the team and that they were going to punish me for their lose. I started screaming for help but they gagged my mouth and tied me up. I knew they were about to rape me and was starting to blame myself for letting this happen. I remember what Star once said about my booty not distracting anyone and wished it was true. I knew that no one was coming to help me and decided to accept it but that was when Marco showed up. He began beating up the guys there and wouldn't stop until they were down on the ground bleeding and passed out. He then untied me and took the gag out of my mouth. I just immediately hugged him and started crying. He called the cops to tell them what happened and told me I had to explain what had almost happened. I was scared and ashamed thinking it was my fault that it happened but he just assured me it wasn't and that they wanted me to think that it was my fault. He was with me when the cops came to get them and then he called my parents to come get me. He just waited patiently by my side until they came and when they did he told me that he would keep what had happened to himself. I couldn't help but start crushing on him."

"Yeah, none of us knew about the incident until Chantelle joined our group and told us." Janna stated. "I remember that night well. Star and me were just hanging out when Marco came home. He went to the football game by himself and came out hours after it was over. We saw that his clothes were ripped but he just said he was attacked by monsters and managed to defeat them on his own. We really didn't think much of it and he knew we wouldn't."

Higgs just sat there amazed at there stories. Each of them made her see Marco in a different light and as much as she hated to admit she did have a crush on him. Before she could say anything a new voice could be heard. "Yeah there's something about Marco that just drives us to like him no matter what." It said. Everyone began looking where the voice was coming from when Hekapoo came in through the window.

"Lady Hekapoo?!" Higgs cried out surprised to see one of her heroes right in front of her.

"You know this lady?" Brittney asked annoyed that she was listening in on their stories.

"She happens to be the forger of all dimensional scissors as well as their enforcer. She also happens to be a member of the Magic High Commission." Higgs answered.

"Yeah, Star told me about you when I found out Marco got some dimensional scissors. You're the crazy scissor lady." Janna replied.

Hekapoo just smiled as she took a seat. "What else did the princess say about me?" She asked.

"Not much." Janna said. "For some reason I felt she was holding back a lot about you like it was something she didn't want to discuss."

Hekapoo just gave a smirk hearing that. "So she didn't tell you about the sixteen years Marco spent chasing me after a pair of scissors?" She asked in a teasing tone.

All the girls just looked at her in shock hearing this. Janna couldn't help but wonder why she was wasting her time with them. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, I was planning on paying Marco a visit and giving him a flaming smack behind the head for lying to me but when I found him he was arguing with that girl there." Hekapoo said as she pointed at Higgs. "I decided to watch and see what was going to happen until you showed up and did that thing that made him pass out. I didn't know what you did but I certainly found entertaining."

"Sorry but that my secret." Janna replied. "Anyway go on."

"So after he was passed out I was listening to your conversation with her and saw you take Marco's scissors off him and opened a portal. I was going to bust you for stealing them but you placed them back in his hand. I would of let it alone after that but you had me interested in where you were going so I decided to follow you and have been listening to your stories the entire time." Hekapoo finished explaining.

Janna pretty much got where she was going with this. "So in other words you have a crush on Marco right?" She asked.

"What's said in this room stays in this room right?" She asked as the girls just nodded. Hekapoo seeing this then answered. "Yes, I have a crush on him."

"Why don't you tell us how it happened." Janna said.

Hekapoo was about to but she was cut off by Sabrina who had a question. "You said Marco spent sixteen years chasing you for a pair of scissors but he happens to be fifteen so how is that possible?" She asked.

"Well I better start first with how I met Marco." Hekapoo replied. "You see Marco was abusing a pair of scissors I made opening portals everywhere for some of the dumbest reasons so I decided to confront him about even though I didn't know who the person abusing my scissors was. When I grabbed him and pulled him into my dimension I saw the scissors he was using and realized they were a pair that I lost. I thought he stole them but then he told me he was borrowing them from a friend letting Star's name out in the process and asked for them back. Now I don't know how Star got a hold of them but I wasn't going to give them back. I told him that in order for someone to get a pair of scissors they would have to earn it and since he wasn't going to leave without them he just told me that he would earn them. When I heard that I couldn't help but laugh at what he just said. I decided to humor him and let him earn them since I thought he would give up along the way and go home."

"But Marco didn't give up and just kept going right?" Janna asked.

"Yeah." Hekapoo replied. "It was something I didn't see coming but he succeeded. It may have taken him sixteen years but he earned them." Hekapoo then saw that they were still confused by what she had just said. "Oh, did I forget to tell you time runs fast in my dimension?" She asked.

"YES!" All the girls shouted.

"Sorry." Hekapoo replied.

"I take it you developed your crush on him during the sixteen years he spent in your dimension right?" Janna asked.

"Yes." Hekapoo said. "It started after the first year he had spent in my dimension. He was in an area where a massive blizzard was happening and decided seek shelter in a cave where he stumbled across one of my clones that was seeking shelter there." Hekapoo saw that she lost all of the girls except Higgs and decided to explain. "You see the challenge Marco had to do to earn my scissors was blow all the flames of my clones and then my flame." Seeing the girls had caught up she continued. "Anyway he had my clone cornered and had a chance to blow out her flame but he refused to take it. He just said it would be a hollow win and it wouldn't feel right since he felt it would be cheating. Instead he just decided to wait out the blizzard and then proceed chasing her. Unfortunately night time came and the blizzard still hadn't stop so they were forced to stay in the cave for the night. As the night progressed and got colder Marco just wrapped his arms around my clone and said that this would be the best way to stay warm. Eventually they fell asleep but when my clone woke up that's when the real problem began. My clone saw that Marco could barely keep awake and was freezing. She also saw she was wearing his hoodie apparently Marco woke up through the night and decided to place it on my clone. She knew she had to get him help but saw that the cave was snowed in. Now she could of melted the snow but give the situation she could of been putting Marco in danger so she did the what seemed to be the best option. She tricked Marco into blowing out her flame. Now it wasn't easy but once she did the memories of what happened began to fill my mind. I felt everything she did that night and couldn't help but admire it. It was something I haven't felt in a long time. I immediately got there with the rest of my clones and got him out of there. I then took him to a warm place and helped nurse him back to normal. When it looked like he was going to be fine I took off and had my clones handle the rest. After that he continued blowing out the flames of my clones while I took every opportunity I could of watching him from a distance. I couldn't help but love the kind of person he was so when every I could I took pictures of him. Here I happen to have some on me." Hekapoo then reached into her dress and pulled out some pictures and began passing them around. All the girls there immediately got bloody noses and started to drool.

"Now I see why Star didn't want to talk about you." Janna said as she wiped the blood off her nose.

Hekapoo just smiled and decided to continue. "Anyway Marco eventually finished the challenge earning his scissors and left. I wanted to tell him to stay but I knew he didn't belong in my dimension since he was human and wouldn't live long especially in my dimension. After he had left I began to realize I had all these feelings for him and eventually realized what those feeling were. I realized it was to late for me to act on them so I decided to do the next best thing. Visit him every chance I got and tease him. I even got him to help me with an incident concerning my job but then found out he knew where the main source of the problem was coming from. Apparently he was protecting a friend and even though I was mad at him for lying to me I couldn't help but admire him fro doing it. Anyway that's my story."

After listening to Hekapoo's story, Higgs decided to speak. "I can't be like you girls." She said getting their attention.

"What do you mean?" Chantelle asked.

"I mean keep all of my emotions of Marco bottled up without at least telling him about it!" Higgs shouted. "I'm a squire who's trying to become a knight that means taking risks and not running from problems. How am I suppose to be a great knight if I'm too afraid to tell him my feelings?! I mean I heard all of your stories but the thing is none of you did anything about it! Instead you keep trying to bottle them up and only let them out during these meetings!" Higgs then got out of her chair. "I don't know about you girls but I'm going to tell Marco how I feel about him. I may not know what will happen but I know I'll feel a lot better after telling him."

Hekapoo then got out of her chair and approached Higgs. "She's right." She said. "I had sixteen years to act on them but I didn't and I regret it. I don't intend to keep them bottled up any longer. I'm going to tell him as well."

Slowly each girl admitted Higgs was right and knew they couldn't keep this to themselves any longer. They all agreed it was time for Marco to know the truth. Janna then came up with a plan on how to tell him.

LATER BACK ON MEWNI

Marco was currently heading back to his room for the rest of the day. After Janna had left he began looking around the castle for Higgs so he could confront her on why she knocked him out. Unfortunately he couldn't find her so he spent the rest of the time doing stuff around the castle. Right now Star was out with Tom and Marco decided he was going to turn for the day. As he made his way to his door he began to hear whispering from the other side. No knowing what to expect he carefully opened the door and was surprised to see Janna, Higgs, Brittney, Sabrina, and Chantelle standing in his room.

"Hey there Marco." Janna said. "We would like to take the time to talk to you."

Marco had no idea what was going on but had a bad feeling so he carefully backed away like a scared animal only to hit something soft. "I told you he would make a run for it." A voice said from behind him. Marco looked to see it was Hekapoo.

"You're not going anywhere Marco." Janna said as Hekapoo pushed him inside his room and went inside immediately locked the door so he couldn't escape.

THE END


End file.
